Complex
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Boris accidentally turns into a peeping tom.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice In The Country Of Hearts_.

Note: I own Kitten Tiva.

**Complex **

By: Hikari Maiden

Boris heard a splash from the brush nearby. _Huh? What's that? Is someone there? _He wandered near and parted the brush.

Kitten Tiva jumped and screamed like bloody murder. "AH!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she spun around and hit Boris hard on the top of the head with her fists. "Dirty! Evil! Pervert!" She fell to her knees and she breathed heavily. Kitty ears and a kitty tail caught her eyes. _Necko boi. What the heck?_

On the ground, he moaned. He sat up and he grimaced as he rubbed his sore head. "Ow. That hurt, you know. Why did you hit me and why did you call me a pervert?"

She crawled behind some brush and glared at him with sparks in her pale, blue-green eyes and she yelled at him, "Ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

He sighed. "Okay. I get it. I apologize."

"Just shut up and hand me my clothes!"

_She's embarrassed to the point of frustration. _He grabbed her clothes and tossed them over to her. "Here."

She held her arms out and leaned slightly forward for her clothes, but she moved too fast and sparkles began to gradually spread across her vision and her head spun. "Urgh…" Her eyes widened and she stared as she shakily fell.

_Oh no! She's falling! _Boris rushed to her aid and she fell forward into his arms. His legs got tangled and he tripped over his feet and he fell. He firmly, yet gently held her against him. He landed on his rear and she landed in his lap. He let his arms drop to his sides.

She breathed heavily and her head throbbed. She grimaced and moaned. "Ow. Cursed head rush."

Concerned, Boris said, "Hey. Are you all right?"

She responded, "I'm fine. I just moved too fast and it caused a head rush."

He cleared his throat as he looked away and a crimson color began to quickly spread across his nose and cheeks. He whispered, "Please, cover yourself."

She shrieked, "Oh no!" and shakily crawled out of his lap. She sat on the ground in front of him, her back to him. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and buried her face in her lap. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I flashed you."

He stood and began to gather her clothes. "You didn't mean to." He approached her, and stopped beside her. "Your clothes are adorable."

She looked up at him and his kitty ears caught her attention. _Kitty ears! _

He smiled down at her. "Hey, there."

She smiled. "Ch! Necko boi!"

He extended his hand to her. "You mope too much."

She took his hand and he helped her up.

He handed her the gathered clothes. "Hurry up and put on some clothes."

She took the clothes and ran behind some brush. "Oh, yeah! My name's Kitten Tiva. What's your name, necko boi?"

"Boris."

She emerged from the brush and stared at his kitty ears and kitty tail. _Kitty ears and a kitty tail!_

Boris stared at her with amazement. _She looks like a doll! _

_Oh, snap! Did he notice me staring at his kitty ears and kitty tail? _She nervously asked, "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're adorable."

She laughed. "Necko boi funny!" she continued to stare at his kitty ears and kitty tail. _Kitty ears! Kitty tail! I wanna pet the kitty! _She grinned. "Come here."

He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you up to?"

She looked about to cry. "Please?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned closer towards her.

She giggled as she reached for his kitty ears, gently touched them, and began to pet them. "Kitty ears. So cute, necko boi."

"You're something else, you know that?"

She responded in a childish tone of voice. "Aw, but Boris. I love your silly kitty ears. They're so cute. I wish I had some."

He chuckled. "Don't get upset. I'm not fussing." He grinned as he took the tip of his right index finger and gently tapped the tip of her nose.

She laughed. "Hey!" It felt as if she had learned over the years how to comport herself in many different situations. She felt numb when she spoke and when she took action. It felt as if she said things and did things because she had been taught to comport herself in that manner in that situation. It felt as if she had been shot in the heart and stabbed in the heart. It felt as if her heart had been lashed several times over with a whip. It felt as if her heart had gradually turned cold and hard over time. Now, it felt as if she meant what she said and did from the bottom of her heart and it felt as if the cold, hard layer over her heart had gradually begun to crack and flake away and it felt as if her wounds had begun to heal. _I want this to last forever. _"You're so much sugar. You know that, Boris?"

He playfully teased, "Good enough to eat, am I?"

Her nose and cheeks turned crimson and she stopped petting his ears. "Eh? I didn't mean to be naughty!"

_This is fun and it's pretty funny. _"Well, now, aren't we the little perv."

_The sneaky devil! _"Not funny, necko boi!"


End file.
